love happens in crazy ways
by LightOrangeAngel25
Summary: The ppgz and my charcter Brazz falls in love with the tuff rrbz and Bash. They going into many bumps in the road including being super denial about liking the boys. Wait not likeing, loving. Regular pairings and Brazz&Bash. Hope you like the story. I would like five reviews so I know that people like it and I'll update. PEACE! ;P
1. New Kid

Love happens in crazy ways

Chapter 1: New Kid

Me: heylo people, this is my first story and its awesome. There are some new ppgz and rrbz because I don't like to use only originals, I feel like I'm stealing them. Anyways, I'm here to tell you a story. Anywa

Bash: Hey babe, I got the story ready can you please go on with it already.

Me: Don't interrupt me I wanted to keep going but whatever you guys just ment my smartass counterpart Bash just do the dumb disclaimer hope you in joy the story while I kick his butt.(cracking my knuckes)

Bash: Hey guys, Brazz does not own any of the ppgz, or rrbz but she does own Brazz and me. Hope you guys like the story.

Me: The new kid is none of the rrbz. In joy the story. BASH GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! (chasing a laughing Bash)

Miyako's POV

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" I heard my butterfly alarm clock beep. I tapped the right antenna to stop the beeping. I got up fixed my bed, took a quick shower and got dressed. I'm Miyako, and I'm 16 so I'm in my second year of high school. I have two best friends named Momoko and Kaoru. We the ppgz, so I'm Bubbles, Momoko is Blossom, and Kaoru is Buttercup. We defeated him in the 7th grade three years ago. But evil is still here just not as bad, mojo or the gang green gang would come mess with the city nothing we can't handle. "Perfect!" I said looking at myself in my mirror. I was wearing a dark blue tank top with baby blue bubbles on it, a blue hoodie (because its like January and its still cold), a faded mini jean skirt with light blue leggings that reach my knees. A pair of baby blue wedges with white flowers. I put my now mid back blonde hair in to pigtails with dark blue ribbons and I had on eyeliner, mascara, light blue eyeshadow, a little blush, and blueberry lipgloss. I went downstairs. I grabbed a blueberry muffin and some orange juice. I grabbed my blue backpack then went out the door heading to school. Then I saw Kaoru and Momoko by the gate of the school when I remembered something important. "Hey Momoko, Kaoru guess what." I shouted running to them. Kaoru was wearing a green hoodie and a light green shirt with green stars on it. And a pair of black jeans and a pair of green converse. She had on eyeliner and green apple lipgloss. She had her midnight black shoulder length hair the way it always was. I convinced her to be a little girly but she said that she will do no more than little. Momoko was wearing a light pink hoodie with a light pink short sleeve shirt with red hearts and her big red bow tying up her now butt length hair(when down, she cut it). She's wearing a pair of faded blue jeans and red flats. She had light pink eyeshadow, little blush, eyeliner, mascara, and strawberry lipgloss. Then I stopped in front of them.

Kaoru's POV

"Hey Momoko, Kaoru guess what." I looked in the direction of the shout and it was Miyako. "Hey Miyako what's up?" I said to her. "Yeah what's going on?" Momoko asked. "Well, we have a new student from America, its a girl but no one knows what she looks like." Miyako said happily. "I hope she's nice we don't need another girl like Himeko that would be bad. And if she's worse than Himeko that would be worse." Momoko said worrying a little (I don't know why she's so worryed I'm very nice if no one gets on my nerves.) but still having hope that she's nice. "Don't worry if she's like or worse than Himeko I'll make her wish she stayed in where she came from." I said to Miyako and Momoko a little darkly but they kept smiling. "Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!" Went the bell (its not the late bell its the start go to class bell). "Lets get to class girls" Momoko said. Then I took off running to class with the girls running behind me. Then we were in class and were talking in our sits in the back waiting for class to start. "Ring! Ring!" Went the late bell (at my school we don't even have bells just teachers and bus drivers who have nothing better else to do then yell at you to get to the rest of the class came in and were talking. Then Mrs. Keane came in.

Momoko's POV

Then Mrs. Keane came in and the class was still talking. "Good morning class settle down, settle down now." She said sweetly. The class kept talking (you guys see where its goin). "I SAID SETTLE DOWN NOW!" Mrs. Keane yelled at the class slamming her hands on her desk. The class was quiet. "Very good, your quiet now. Welcome back from winter break. Well as, some of you know we have a new student today. At least she knows Japanese so there are no problems of not understanding what she's saying. You may come in now." Mrs. Keane said turning to the door. A girl walked in cool and calm and I could tell she was alert of her surroundings. She looked pretty. She had on a light orange tanktop that said "I'm a rock star not a push over!" with a guitar and music notes and other music stuff on it. She had on a gray jean mini jacket with a dark orange zip up hoodie under it open. She had black skinny jeans way cuter then Kaoru's and some cute gray Jordans. She had on light orange eyeshadow, eyeliner, orange lipgloss, and kinda tan blush. She had light tan skin(the girls are pale), light orange eyes and she had her straight light brown with light orange highlights longer than mid back hair down with lower than chin straight bangs framing her face. She had a neon orange backpack with different color paint splashs on her back and a guitar case in her hand but she put it down a sec. I could never pull off that look but it looked great on her. She had that special touch to pull it off. Oh almost forgot one thing she wore a light orange ppgz belt... Wait a ppgz belt, I got to be seeing things. I think Miyako and Kaoru saw the belt cause their eyes widened but played it off so did I. As soon as she walked in with a smile all the boys fell in love with her. When the other girls saw all the boys staring at the new girl the death glared at her the hardest death glares came from Himeko and her crew. In Himeko's crew the hardest death glare came from Brenda. Guess Brenda didn't like the fact another girl musician came in class. "Please, write your name on the board then introduce and tell us a little bit about yourself." Mrs. Keane said to the girl. "Yes, Mrs. Keane." The new girl said bowing to Mrs. Keane then went to write her name on the board. "My name is Kiki Jayson. I have lived all around the world but I was born in Puerto Rico. I love music, drawing, playing instruments, dancing, singing, some sports, rollerskating, and gymnastics. I know how to speak and read many languages. I'm spanish, american, and Italian and others. I have lived in Tokyo before when I was little. And I hope I can be friends with most of and I've been in my old school bands as first trombone(I wish I was first trombone I'm second... Stupid Stanley). I love to have a nice year and get to know all of you. But use me in anyway I will hunt you down even if you think I don't know it." Kiki said smiling looking around the class. I don't think the last part got though any of the guys because they were still looking at her the same. "Okay, you can sit next to... Oh you can sit next to Miyako. Miyako please raise your hand." Mrs. Keane said. "Mrs. Keane do I have to show her around school?" Miyako asked Mrs. Keane. "Um... Miyako you don't need to show me around. Um... Someone already showed me around. But um thanks for asking." Kiki said shyly then smiled then picked up her guitar case and walked to her seat next to Miyako but stopped to smile at Brenda who just turned her face away. Then she sat down in her seat. "Okay, take out your notebooks and copy the vocabulary on the board. Miyako please help Kiki catch up." Mrs. Keane said sitting down at her desk. "Hey guys?" I heard Kiki whisper. "Yeah?" Me and the girls whisper back looking at her. "I hope us four can be friends." Kiki said smiling at us. "I'd like to be friends with you." Miyako said smiling back. "Sure, you seem cool." Kaoru said to her. "Yeah I'd like to be friends with you." I said back smiling. "Great. Well we should get back to work." Kiki said going back to work so did we. I was copying the vocab when I got a comnote (computer note) from Kaoru and Miyako.(_italic _is their covo)

_Did you see her orange ppgz belt?! ~ Kaoru_

_Yes! Do you think she's a powerpuff girl too?! ~ Miyako_

_I don't know if she is. But when our belts beep check hers if it beeps too then she is one and we talk to her after class. Agreed? ~ me_

_Agreed. ~ Kaoru and Miyako_

_Okay bye.~ me_

_Bye.~ Miyako_

_Cya ~ Kaoru_

Then our belts went off. We looked at Kiki's belt and sure enough it was going off. Wow another powerpuff girl this is exciting. She doesn't notice it go off she just kept working. "MRS. KEANE!" we(not Kiki) shouted standing up. I looked at Kiki she had a "what the heck" face. "Our heads are going to explode!" We said. "We're going to the nurse." We shouted running out the classroom to the roof.

Kiki's POV(while their running to the roof)

What the heck just happened. They had belts like mine. Theirs were beeping too maybe if I follow them. They can tell me about them. Of course I know now I'm a ppgz. So that means their the ppgz. Okay now I'm really following them now. "MRS. KEANE! I FEEL LIKE THROWING UP IM GOING TO THE NURSE! AND IM TAKING THE GIRLS STUFF TO THEM!" I shout taking the girls stuff and running after them. Found them I'll follow them without them knowing. I carryed their stuff and my stuff on my back and in my which ached so bad from the girls are they going to the roof?

HYPER BLOSSOM!

POWERED BUTTERCUP!

ROLLING BUBBLES!

I knew it they are the powerpuff girls z. How come no one knew its so obvious. Good they flew away. I opened the door to the roof and stepped on to the roof.

Musical Brazz!

I had on a ppgz outfit but in light orange.(she is still carrying the girls things.)I followed girls light trail to the battle. I put their stuff down on a roof. And waited for a time to come in.

Normal POV

"Hold it mojo!" Blossom said to mojo. "What mojo? Oh its just the powderpuff girls z mojo." Mojo said. "The powerpuff girls z you fat monkey!" Buttercup shouted at mojo. "SWING SONIC!'' Buttercup shout trying to hit mojo robo with her hammer but mojo caught her in chains. "What the heck? LET ME GO NOW!" Buttercup yelled. "Don't worry Buttercup. I'll save you. SHAMBON FREEDOM!'' Bubbles shouted. But mojo's robot blocked them and sent them back v her. So shocked that he blocked them she didn't see them come at her so she didn't dodge . They hit her and mojo caught her in some chains like Buttercup. "Let them go mojo!" Blossom shouted at mojo. "Let them go mojo? No mojo! I don't want to, I will defeat the powderpuff girls z mojo! Then I will take over the world mojo!" Mojo said squeezing Bubbles and Buttercup. "Damn it!" Buttercup was able to say trying to get air in her lungs. Bubbles was crying. "BANANA SPLIT SPIN!" Blossom shouted shooting her yoyo. Only to have it blocked by mojo's robot and having it being shot at her. She dodged last minute and was caught by mojo's chains. Then mojo was squeezing them harder. Buttercup was cursing out mojo. Blossom was trying to get air in her lungs. And Bubbles was crying harder because of the pain. "Finally mojo, I have captured the powerpuff girls z mojo. Now, I will destroy them mojo." Mojo said squeezing them even harder that they were turning purple. "I don't think so mojo! You won't be destroying anyone today or tomorrow or any other day as long as I'm around." Brazz said infront of mojo. "Who are you mojo? Where did a light orange powderpuff come from mojo? Are you a faker mojo?" Mojo said looking down at Brazz the faker part made her furious. "One, baboon butt, I am Musical Brazz but you can call me your worse nightmare or just Brazz. Second banana breath, that's for me to know and for you never to find out. Third monkey brains, never call the powerpuffs, powderpuffs or I'll murder you. Fourth and last space chimp, let my teammates go or else." Brazz said growling. "Or else what mojo?" Mojo said shaking but trying to acted brave. "Or else this. BLAST GUITAR SOLO!" Brazz yelled playing her light orange and black guitar really long and fast. Making mojo and the girls hold their ears and send mojo flying to what looked like space while the girls were flying looking up at him. Brazz stopped playing her guitar. "Oh that was uncalled for. I shouldn't have launched him that far. He just got me so mad." Brazz sweatdropped look at where mojo took off to space into the sky. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHY DID YOU SAVE US!" Buttercup yelled. "Well I'm Musical Brazz or you can call me Brazz or you might know me as Kiki from school. And I saved you because any longer you would have been dead. Then I would have to beat mojo's ass as the last powerpuff girl and when I'm done I wouldn't know what to do or where to take you guys." I said calmly. "One how can you say that last part calm and two YOUR KIKI!?" The girls said and shouted the last part loud enough so only they could hear. "One I don't know and two yes is that hard to believe? Another thing here's your stuff." Brazz said handing the girls their stuff. "Oh and I know who you guys are. I won't tell, cause I understand why you wouldn't want to tell anyone." Brazz added looking uncomfortable. "Yes well it is kinda hard to believe because in class you were so shy and looked like you couldn't hurt a fly and now you have some anger problems and look like you would hurt anyone if they hurt you or someone you know." Bubbles said confused of the change. "Have you ever heard of never judge a book by its cover? Sorry for talking like that and I always act like that on my first day. And I have no anger issues." Brazz said mumbling everything after "And I have" part. "Well gotta go bye see ya tomorra." Brazz said about to fly away. "Wait you have to come with us." Blossom said stopping Brazz from flying away. "Okay." Brazz said not really caring.

Brazz /Kiki's POV

The girls took me to some lab. "Professor, we have a huge problem." Buttercup said. They had walked me into another part of the lab. Where I saw a boy named Ken wearing a lab coat, a guy who looked like the boy's father and a professor, and the most kawaii puppy named peach sleeping in a puppy bed. "Oh my lay on this table so we can change you back. Then you can tell us your story... Um what's your name?" Professor said. "Oh the name is Brazz or Kiki, professor." I said politely bowing to professor. "Ok Brazz please lie down on this table." Professor said. I lied down on the table and a multi color ray covered me then I was back in my regular clothes. "Wow cool ray. Thank god and you I hate wearing really short skirts, I like skirts but not that short." I said looking at my clothes. "I hate skirts too." Kaoru said. "So what was your story of how you became a ppgz?" The boy named ken asked. "Well, it happened right after we moved here from Australia." I began.

(Flashback)

"See ya later guys. Dad, I'm going to walk around town." I shouted to my dad, bros and sisters. "Ok, make sure you have your keys. Everyone is going out so we won't be here when you get back. Love you and be careful." My dad shouted back as I walked out the door. I turned the corner far from my house. "Wow, this place has changed a lot since I was four. Thank god I remember where most stuff is. Better than when I went back to Puerto Rico." I said looking around. Wow look a crowd around a street band. I walked to the front and saw the band. These kids are like seven or eight. The band had a eight year old boy on drums, a seven year old girl on keyboard, a seven year old girl on bass, eight year old boy on backup guitar and a seven year old girl on guitar and lead singer. The band was doing la la land by Demi Lovato. I love that song the little girl singing reminded me of when I was her age. I played in street bands too, same part of the band as her too. Then I saw a white light coming at her while she was in the middle of the song. Everyone besides her and me fled running. "WATCH OUT!" I said running to her. "Hm... AHHHHH!" The little girl screamed. I grabbed her holding her for dear life. Then the light hit us. "MUSICAL BRAZZ!" I shouted and did a dance as my clothes changed without me in control. When it stopped I let go the girl and looked at my clothes confused. "OMG! A powerpuff girl z saved me. Thank you! Omg I can't believe a powerpuff girl z saved me." The little girl hugged me then ran off to find her band. What's a ppgz? Hm... Oh yeah my dad was talking about them with me. Wow, I never thought be one. "Hm... I wonder what weapon I have." Then a pair of drumsticks appeared in my hands. Then I through them in the air and they changed into a guitar(her weapon changes into different instruments because she only got two or three attacks for each change.). "Wow, amazing. I wonder if I can fly." Then I was in the air. "Wow, looks like I ain't got to walk home." I said then flew home. And flew though the patio doors of my room.

(End of flashback)

They changed back to their regular forms."I learned how to change back after I broke a table in my room." I said looking at the others. "Did your parents notice the table? And professor how come Kiki's weapon change into different instruments?" Momoko asked. "Who cares how they become different instruments. My question is why is her weapon more awesome then MINE?'' Kaoru asked. "To Momoko's first question yes but they didn't really care because they hated that table so they didn't ask questions. And Kaoru its because I'm awesome like that... Just kidding.'' I said and added the last part because Kaoru looked angry. ''No fighting girls. Anyways I dont know why. I'll do some more research on the subject.'' Professor said. ''Hm... Papa I mean professor I think its because she probably has only a limited number of different attacks for each instruments because regular ones only do so much.'' Ken said thinking about it. ''Wait a minute, do we have a new ppgz member or not?'' Miyako asked nicely. ''Yeah, am I a member now or not?" I asked hoping the answer is yes. ''Yes, you are but remember you can't tell anyone, promise?'' Ken said smiling yet seriously. ''I promise may god strike me with lightning.'' I said crossing my heart. ''Yay, we have a new member of the team.'' Peachie said running toward me hopping on my lap. ''So cute! Peach you talk! SO CUTE! SO KAWAII!'' I shouted with heart eyes hugging peach. '' I like her already.'' Peach said blushing. ''You girls should be getting home.'' Professor said checking he's watch. ''Ok, bye Ken. Bye professor. Bye peach see ya tomorrow.'' Me and the girls said as we walked out the door. ''Bye girls./see you tomorrow.'' They said. ''Bye guys. I gotta get home. See ya tomorra.'' I said walking toward the direction of my house. ''Bye Kiki!'' The girls shouted.

(Skip past walk home and in bed.)

I was laying in bed writing in my diary. (_Italic is writing in diary)_

_Dear diary, _

_Today was freaky yet surprisingly cool. I am a powerpuff girl z now. Thanks to that belt and white light that hit me that day. I ment some cool girls who are now my friends and teammates. Now I guess its not so bad being the new kid. Goodnight. _

Me: hope you guys liked the story please R&R. Um I won't be updating for at least a week or two because of fcat. Which I hate this test so much stress. Wish me luck and please if you want to say something or give advise pm or review and I promise may god strike me with lightning get back to you on that. Oh and anyone who R&R gets free hugs from me and my friends. Ow my neck, its late at night. I love you guys and more love for those who R&R. Kk, peace. :P :) P ) D :D XD YOLO


	2. Their Back!

Chapter 2: Their back!

**Me: Hey guys, what up. I'm back, a big thanks to all who reviewed love y'all for that. Fcat is done, thank the lord, I was scared I'd fail but it was ok because they make it harder for you to fail, stupid test. Anyways no more talk about that test. This is the time when...**

**Bash: This is the time when me and ma bros come in.**

**Me: Oh my god, I thought you learned your lesson on NOT CUTTING ME OFF!**

**Bash: Sorry, babe I can't help it beside you look cute mad. (Smirking)**

**Me: S-STOP IT! J-just say the dumb disclaimer, your lucky I don't feel like fighting you because of that test. (Blushing)**

**Bash: Kay babe, Kiki does not own any of the ppgz or rrbz but she does own Brazz and me. Hope you enjoy the story guys.**

**Me: Hope you like it! **

Momoko/Blossom's POV

Its been a few weeks and Kiki has got the hang of the crime fighting thing. Now we're in math with Mrs. Schnitzel. The our belts started beeping. "Mrs. Schnitzel!" Me and the girls shouted standing up. "Yes?" She said turning around. "We don't feel well. We're going to the nurse." We shouted running out the door to the roof. I opened the door and we stepped on the roof. "I still can't believe we get away with that." Kiki says. "Well, believe it girl it happens all the time." Kaoru said. "Transform girls!" I shouted.

"HYPER BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

"MUSICAL BRAZZ!"

"Who is it today Blossom?" Brazz asked looking over my shoulder as I opened my compact. "Lets see it... Oh my god this can't be right." I said shocked. "Why, who is it?" Buttercup asked looking over my shoulder. "Its the RowdyRuff Boys." I said. "Omg, I hate Boomer. He shoots nasty earwax at me." Bubbles said freaking out. "Ew, I don't want to see Butch and he's gross stinky socks." Buttercup said grossed out from the memory. "You think I want to see Brick. He shoots gross spitballs. One almost got in my hair." I said touching my hair. "WAIT A MINUTE! Who the hell is the RowdyRuff Boys?" Brazz shouted annoyed that we didn't tell her. "Didn't we tell you?" Buttercup said pretty sure we told her. Brazz shaking her head her hair whiping her face, her small orange musical bow falling a little, so she fixed it. "The RowdyRuff boys are these like nine year old boys who are super gross." Bubbles said. "Yeah, but girls we have are secret weapon." Blossom said smirking.

Normal POV

The girls zoomed off toward down town to see the RowdyRuff boy robbing a candy store. "Stop right there RowdyRuff boys!" The girls minus Brazz shouted. "Look, its the powderpuff hags." Brick said. "What are you nine year olds doing stealing from a candy shop? And WE'RE NOT HAGS!" Buttercup said. "One, we're twelve now. And two, because we want candy. And three, boys attack. Spitball straw!" He said then shot a spitball at Blossom. "Ew!" Blossom cried dodging it barely. "Two weeks unwashed sock boomerang!" Shouted Butch shooting his sock at Buttercup who was trying to cover her nose and mouth. "Ew, that's nasty. I can still smell it with my hand on my nose." Buttercup said trying to hit the sock with her hammer. "Earwax cotton swabs!" Boomer yelled shooting the swabs at her. "Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Not in my hair! Not on my hair!" Bubbles cried barely dodging. Then the boys ran away. "That was so easy!" Boomer said laughing after they stopped. Not noticing, Brazz was watching them from a shadow in a ally getting angry. "Those hags didn't change at all. They're easier to defeat then before." Butch said laughing. "I don't know why those hags still try." Brick said laughing as Brazz had enough of this shit they're saying. "Maybe it wouldn't be so easy for you to beat them if they had a fourth. Maybe that will give you a challenge? Eh, Boomer?" Brazz said but the boys didn't know who it was. "Who's there?" Butch shouted looking around. "Maybe Butch if you want a challenge. You can take a crack at me. I promise I'll won't go easy." Brazz said snickering in the shadow as they looked confused. "Alright, show your self or are you scared we'll kick your ass?" Brick shouted annoyed that someone was playing with them. "Maybe Brick the girls still fight against you because their not afraid of boys and fight for what's right. And I don't think I'll be the one getting their ass today." Brazz said angry. "Just come out and show yourself. No one mocks the RowdyRuff boys and gets away with it." Brick shouts angry. Brazz walks out of the shadows slow then when she stops in front of the boys she summons her drumsticks with a bored look on her face. "Who the hell are you?" Boomer asked. "The names Musical Brazz or Brazz. And I hate evil little boys trash talking my group." Brazz said angry griping her drumsticks really hard freaking the boys out. "What are you going to do about it rip off puff. Spitball straw!" Brick shouted she was furious by a twelve year old calling her a rip off. She felt like ripping off his head for just saying that one thing. (Hey like father like son.) Then he spit a spitball at her. Brazz just caught it in her hand and threw it down to the ground then stomped on it. "Really, that what you got." Brazz said. "My turn, eaxwax cotton swabs!" Boomer shouted shooting earwax at her. She just dodged with grace." Nothing to it now is there." Brazz said smiling." I'll wipe that smile off your face. Two weeks unwashed sock!" Butch shouted launching a sock at her. But it landed on her shoulder like nothing. She picked it up, smelled it in front of her face, shreded the sock with her drumsticks spinning like spinning blades and let the pieces fall to the ground like it never happened. "Its not that impressive. In fact you should smell mine." She said taking off her shoe and put it in Butch's face. Once that shoe reached three inches away from he's nose. He almost fainted if Boomer didn't catch him. "That's nasty stink for a girl to have." Butch said standing up. "Thanks, I take pride in my foot stink. Now, lets get back to work. DRUMSTICK THROW!" Brazz shouted her drumsticks becoming sharp and threw them.

Buttercup's POV

Me and the girls are looking for Brazz as soon as we relaxed from being grossed out. "Brazz, where are you?! Brazz!" Blossom shouted. "I hope she didn't run into the rrbz." Bubbles said looking around. "She won't last a chance around them. Their too gross." I said not believing that she could get passed them not grossed out. "Whoa, what happened?" Bubbles said looking somewhere. Me and Blossom looked at where she was looking to see Brazz looking like she was trying to decide whether to poke them with her drumsticks or not. Then she looked up nd saw us and waved. We walked over to her. "What happened here?'' Blossom asked looking at the boys to see if they were dead. "I kicked their asses cause they were trash talking you guys. And I knocked them out for calling me a rip off puff. Stupid ass hoes. But I burned off some anger by beating them up like nothing." Brazz said sounding still ticked off. Then behind her I said the boys slowly and silently get up. What are they doing. Once a notice what they were trying to do I tryed to warn Brazz. "Brazz, watch out be-" I said. It was to late when she turned around the boys flipped her skirt and tryed to run laughing while she put it down but Brick grabbed one of her gloves before they ran. Then she grabbed them by their jackets, very furious. "You never flip a girl's skirt. And if you ever do that again I will murder you in two seconds. You understand?" She said as they nodded scared. I don't think she noticed one of her gloves was gone. Then before I can tell her to take it back from Brick. She punched them one by one in the same direction then calmed down. "Oh that was uncalled for. I just was trying to scare them not to do that again. Well sometimes I'm mad I do things I don't mean. Oh well what cha goin to do." Brazz said cooly like tomorrow's another day. "Well, lets go to the lab and celebrate Brazz's success of defeating the rrbz alone on her first try with lemonade and small cakes." Blossom said. "Yeah, lets go... Race you guys." Brazz said taking off toward the lab. "Oh no you don't." The girls and I said flying after her smiling.

Brick's POV

I woke up and hurt like hell. "Man that girl hits hard." I thought out loud and checked my pocket to see if I still have Brazz's glove. Yes, I still got it. "Boomer, Butch wake up!" I shouted at them. "Ow, never felt this much pain before." Boomer said sitting up looking at me. Butch groaned as he sat up. "Boys, we're paying a trip to 'mama' today so get up and lets get walking. I said standing up slowly. "Why we visiting 'mama'? What for?" Butch said looking at me after he stood up with Boomer. "The puffs out numbered us with the orange chick. So we need another bro to help us with the orange one." I explained. "Ok, how we supposed to do that?" Boomer asked to stupidly. Then butch whacked him upside the head. "Thank you Butch. How we're going to do it is give 'mama' Brazz's glove and tell him to make a new bro for us. Now lets go boys." I explained then started walking towards 'mama's house.

(Past the walk)

"HEY MAMA, YOU HOME?" I shouted. "Who is it mojo? Oh its my boys mojo. Why are you here mojo?" Mama asked. "We need you to make a new RowdyRuff boy." Boomer asked mojo. "Ok, do you have a thing of her with her DNA on it mojo?" Mojo asked. "We have a glove of hers not sure if it has her DNA though." I said handing mojo the glove for him to smell. "It doesn't have any DNA mojo. I'll have to go to professor's lab and steal more chemical z and see if there is something there with her DNA on it mojo. You boys wait here till I get back there is food in the fridge if you want some mojo. Good bye mojo." Mojo said leaving out the door after he stuck the glove in his pocket while we went to go see what he had in his fridge.

Normal POV

"So you mean to tell me that mojo took some stuff that had your guys DNA on it and mixed with chemical z and his DNA. And all that it made the gross RowdyRuff boys we see today." Kiki said to the girls laying on the love seat legs on one armrest and her head on the other. (The girls changed back.) The girls sat on the couch eating small cakes while Kiki drank lemonade. "Yep that's how those boys were made. Kinda weird eh?" Kaoru said as the others nodded. "These are delious small cakes and lemonade Kiki. Your great at cooking." Miyako complemented Kiki. "Miyako's right they are good." Momoko agreed. "Aw, thanks guys. Who knew that inmature, gross, little boys were hidden underneath kind, sweet, mature girls DNA." Kiki said a little shocked by it. "Who knew right?" Kaoru said. "Girls, isn't it time for you to get home. It's 10:00 right." Professor said when he walked in followed by Ken in pjs with peach. "Ok, good night. Peace." Kiki said hugging the professor, ken and peach to go home. "Bye good night professor Ken and peach. See ya tomorrow." Momoko, miyako, and Kaoru said as they walked out the door and went home after saying there own good nights. After the girls had left to go home. And an hour later when the professor and his family went to sle. Mojo crept in disabling the security system that wasn't to hard to crack. He crept in and found the chemical z in the same spot as the last time. He blew up the safe and check to see if anyone woke up from it. Everyone was still asleep. Then he grabbed the chemical z fast and didn't know that he dropped Brazz's glove and when about to leave he took some of Momoko's sweets. Then saw Kiki's hair band with some of Kiki's hair still tangled on it, with a little blood from when it was on her wrist and got on a table corner and pulled then it snapped and drew blood from her wrist. He grabbed it and jumped out the window running toward his house still unaware he left the glove as evidence that he as there.

Me: Thanks to you guys for reading my second chapter. Plz R&R. I'd like to send a shout out for my friend Luz thanks for reading my story. And well hopefully people review again and I can keep my work going. Anyways thanks and love y'all out there, you guys rock.

Bash: Baby, you left me out of the story. Why would you do that.

Me: Three reasons, one because I can, two because you come in the next chapter, and three because its late at night and I have school tomorrow. And at first in the beginning I was going to say that the rrbz are in this and that you come in the next chapter. Duh. Anyways good night or good morning guys depends on when ya read this. Goodnight and peace out. :P

Bash: Good night guys. See ya next chapter.


End file.
